The World to Me
by Moenokori
Summary: Fuu and Ferio fluff! Ferio has something to tell Fuu but...does it have to be with an audience?


****

The World to Me  
Ferio and Fuu fluff. ^.^  
For Ruby Hime! The bestest friend in the WORLD!  
**NOTE**: Er, this was based on the manga ending, being as I've never seen the end to the anime. . Alas, no money has I!   
insert disclaimer here

* * *

Ferio shifted in his chair. He crossed his legs. He uncrossed his legs. He ran a hand threw his hair. He scratched his nose. He ducked as Presia launched a fork at his head.  
"KNOCK IT OFF!" she screeched, hair sticking up in annoyance.  
"I can't HELP it." He mumbled absently, scratching the back of his head in frustration.  
"Look, just like, tell her baka. She's already crazy about you, what could it hurt?" Kardina asked.  
"WHAT COULD IT HURT??!?!" he exploded, standing up abruptly and knocking over his chair. The occupants of the room blinked at him.   
"Surely you can see how strongly Fuu feels for you, Prince." Clef said, wisely masking his amusement.  
"I do…I suppose…it's just…"  
"You're a man, and you have problems, like, expressing how you feel?"  
"Er, yeah, something like that. Thank you Kardina."  
The dancer winked at him as she walked from the room, Lafarga in tow. Ferio watched them leave with a hint of jealously in his eyes. Lafarga didn't seem to have a problem expressing his emotions, he thought bitterly.  
And yet, that didn't have everything to do with it. He DID express his emotions to Fuu, frequently actually, but she was always so shy about it. He just didn't want to scare her off.   
THAT would, to use Umi's words, bite excessively.   
Ferio shielded his eyes as white light shot from the floor to the ceiling. Umi popped out first, a wide smile on her face as she held up a basket full of her latest treat.  
"Pastry Puffs!" she exclaimed happily.   
Ascot approached her, blushing brightly, and offered to help her hand them out. She nodded and took his hand, smiling beautifully.   
Ferio felt a smile tug at his own lips as he watched them. Ascot truly had chosen a beautiful crush, but he would have his hands full. Ferio chuckled to himself.  
"Something amusing Ferio-kun?"  
He smiled down at Fuu as she approached. A simple soft green dress, cascading down to her ankles, hugged her frame and brought out the color of her eyes. Her missing glasses, long ago replaced with contacts, freed her face and allowed her hair to frame it in gentle curls.   
His breath caught, and had not Hikaru appeared to give him a hug with a few swift thumps on the back he would have forgotten to breathe. She excused herself just as swiftly and skittered off to go see Lantis. Fuu smiled warmly.  
"Hikaru-sama is so happy since Lantis told her he loved her." She said softly, a hint of wistfullness in her voice.  
"That's, er, great."  
Ferio caught Presia slapping forehead in disbelief.   
Ok, that was a stupid response, he thought.   
"FERIO! Can I talk to you for a moment?"   
Presia waved gracefully toward the hall, and the Prince excused himself to join her. She grabbed his elbow and all but dragged his away as soon as he approached.  
"BAKA! That was the PERFECT opening to tell her."  
"Was it?"  
A vein popped out on the side of Presia's head, and she clutched her fist in front of her.  
"Hai! Now go ON, and take her for a walk in the gardens. Go."  
She pushed him back into the room, and he complied with her plan. 

"The trees are beautiful."  
"Not near as beautiful as you."  
Fuu blushed and clasped her hands in front of her. Ferio reached over and took her hand, pulling it up to his lips and kissing it.  
"Your beauty is uncontestable." He whispered, and pulled her close to slip an arm around her shoulders. She blushed again, and looked down at her feet.  
Ferio stopped them and placed himself in front of her, grabbing her chin and making her look into his eyes.  
"Why don't you ever look me in the eye when I say that to you Fuu? Don't you like it?"  
"Iie!" she gasped, shaking her head.  
"I just…don't know how to react Ferio-kun. I…care for you…a great deal."  
A smile graced Ferio's handsome features, and he hugged her lithe frame close to him.  
"That's wonderful to hear, Fuu, because you mean the world to me."  
He felt Fuu's arms wrap around his neck, and felt small droplets of water splash onto his shoulder. Before he could pull back to ask why she was crying, Fuu's lips met his in a sweet, soft, earth-shaking kiss. He pulled her as close to him as physically possible and then some, and kissed her with as much love and passion as he could muster. Much to his surprise, Fuu matched his emotions in every way. Just as the kiss was starting to get deep and hot, a loud bang broke them apart.  
They looked toward the source of the noise, and found to their embarrassment that they'd had an audience. A large tree branch had broken from a nearby tree, and the occupants lay sprawled on the ground.   
Umi was moaning loudly as Ascot helped her to her feet. Presia was unconscience, having had Hikaru, Clef, Kardina, and Lantis fall on her. Hikaru was safely held in Lantis' arms, and Kardina was helping the Master Mage to his feet. Lafarga was scooping Presia up into his arms, due to Kardina's instructions. They all looked rather abashed at having been caught, but certainly not sorry for spying.  
"Waii!" Hikaru exclaimed as she jumped out of Lantis' arms, "Way to go Ferio!"  
The others laughed, and Ferio turned to give Fuu a loving gaze.  
"Well now they know," he said, "how much I love you."  
"How much?" she asked softly, blushing.  
"I thought I'd already told you. You mean the world to me Fuu."

* * *

Er…a little OOC ne minna? I wrote it, and then immediately wanted to delete it because it was so OOC. (Minus Presia, she was INCREDIBLY in character!) . Forgive me! Ano, I wrote this for a friend of mine in exchange for drawing me a picture of Eagle. (Hehe…Eagle…*drools*) so if it seems rushed, it was. :D  
Gotta book!  
Ja ne!  
~ Ember


End file.
